1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to apparatuses and methods of manufacturing a semiconductor, and more particularly, to in-line package apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packaging includes an assembling process providing and assembling solder balls that function as terminals for electrically connecting a semiconductor chip to the outside, and a mounting process mounting the semiconductor chip provided with the solder balls to a printed circuit board (PCB). Both the assembly process and the mounting process require performing a reflow process of the solder balls through applying heat thereto.